


Two Weeks

by whelpie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a song, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Hate Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelpie/pseuds/whelpie
Summary: Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of you as my lover.Flying like a streamer, thinking of new ways to do each other.Open the incisor, give me two weeks you won’t recognise her.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic is enjoyable! I had a fun time writing. This is kinda based upon many real life events. Thank you for reading!

Eren draws his bed sheets further over his sobbing face. Half because he wants to conceal himself, but also because he wants to block out the vibrations of the obnoxiously loud music downstairs. He feels like pulling at his own hair. The long strands covering his (probably) ugly face- from his hysterical sobbing. God, he feels like such an idiot. It’s all his fault. All Levi’s fault. 

Why is he always second choice?

It had been too much. Earlier he’d been sitting at his kitchen counter. Ecstatic, having downed his sixth shot of vodka. Grinning excitedly through the disgusting taste, though too buzzed to properly taste it. Yes, he’d intended on getting wasted. Especially upon seeing  _ him.  _ Levi across the room, purposely ignoring Eren. Feigning interest in his conversation with some girl. The sight made Eren’s heart sink. Levi, pulling her onto his lap, placing his large hands over hers, looking into her eyes, as she straddled him.  _ Exactly as he would to Eren.  _ But Levi would never put on such a public display with Eren. He would always hide his affections for Eren. Looking back, Eren doesn’t blame him, why would anyone want to parade him around like  _ that?  _ No matter how much Levi would assure him, Eren never believed him. When Levi would stroke Eren’s cheek, his lips, and stare in his big green eyes with those deep blues, tell him how beautiful, how pretty, how much better Eren really is, now matter how he acts with other girls, he wouldn’t believe it. Why should he? Ultimately Levi never treated Eren like he was.

Instead, it would always end up like this. Eren discarded. Alone. Embarrassed and humiliated. Having to bear the weight of Levi’s desertion, but also his dependence on him. Somehow, some time, unintentionally, he’d submitted himself to Levi. So when Levi treated him kindly, he would feel happy. But when Levi would leave him like this, curled up, pathetic and deserted, he would feel beside himself. Only longing for Levi more, despite him being the cause of such suffering. 

When Eren had seen Levi and that  _ bitch _ cuddling up, he could have thrown up the vile drink he’d pushed down himself. Too intoxicated, it was making him emotional, well, more so than usual. The sight caused the air of the room to feel heavier, Eren couldn’t bear it. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he stumbled from the kitchen to his front garden. Pushing past the clump of drunk teenagers that were crowding his living room. All shouting… Armin’s name. Bizzare. Armin who was currently downing a litre of tequila. Mikasa slapping his back in victory. Well, at least his friends and everyone else was having a blast!

In his garden, he crashed onto the outdoor furniture. The couch that was by the pool, due to it being summer. He breathed in deeply, he breathed out, trying to calm down. Outside the air was clearer, which allowed his fury to quell. He reached into the pocket of his skinny jeans. Which happened to make his ass look great. He totally had not worn them to impress Levi. Especially because he knew how much Levi loved  _ his  _ ass. No, it wasn’t because of Levi at all.

He took out a pack of cigarettes as well as his lighter. Putting the end of one to his lips, lighting it. He didn’t smoke often, but they came in handy when he felt shit. So maybe he did smoke often, because with how Levi’s going-

“Don’t do that, baby, you know it’s bad for you.”

Before Eren could complain the cigarette was snatched from his lips and put into Levi’s mouth. Who took a drag, and put it back into his own mouth, clearly not intending to give it back. He tried not to blush at the nickname Levi would always call him. In private, of course.

Eren squinted, directing an angry look towards the black haired boy. “Fuck off.” he slurred.

“I was wondering why you stormed out your own party.” Levi asked mockingly, knowing exactly why. 

Eren looked down his thin legs. Trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill at Levi’s comment. 

To Eren’s complete surprise, Levi knelt down in front of him, and took Eren’s face into his own large hands. The cigarette still hanging from his lips. He ran his thumbs gently over Eren’s eyes, where small tears were now falling.

“I’m sorry, Eren. You know  _ I love you. _ Only you. I know I constantly make you feel like this. And I know I will continue to. I don’t mean it like this. Please wait for me… in time… things will all be clearer. And I will be yours.” Those sweet words. Always spewing from Levi’s mouth, in moments like this. It’s what made Eren keep going. Keeps him hopeful, that one day he and Levi could love peacefully. It’s childish, a naïve wish.

“Shut up…” Eren whispered, not wanting to push Levi away, but wanting Levi to understand how he makes him feel. “If you’re sorry you wouldn’t continue to do this shit. It’s not fair! Why do you do this to me. All I do is for you, because I’m a fucking idiot who thinks your few words of kindness are worth all this pain. I don’t want to fucking hear it anymore.”

Levi’s gaze fell.  _ Shit, he looks sad.  _ Eren thinks. Quickly shaking his pity off. No. Levi doesn’t deserve his sympathy. He stands up, pushing the heavier figure off. Before he could run (stumble) off, Levi grabbed his thin arm. His longer, larger fingers wrapping fully around. “Eren, meet me here later, around midnight. No one can disturb us then. I can make it up to you.” He still looked sad, but his words hinted otherwise.

Eren quickly turned away. Wriggling from Levi’s iron grip. He let out a sigh in frustration. Who does Levi think he is?

After that dispute, Eren felt drained. He sneaked off to bed, too depressed to continue the night. Though still rather drunk. He slammed his bedroom door, his clock reading eleven-seventeen. No, he was not going to meet Levi. Instead he started crying, bawling uncontrollably, at the thought of Levi, his behaviour. Drowning in self loathing and pity. Falling to his knees. Uncomfortable in his tight jeans and shirt. He quickly stripped off, and changed into his pyjamas. Keeping his panties on and putting on one of his big brother’s old baseball shirts. Far too big for his slim frame, but comfortable and airy for this warm night. He crawled into bed, and continued weeping. So wound up in hurt, jealousy, self pity. Blaming himself, despite the fact it’s Levi who always perpetuates this.

It’d been one hour. Eren a mess. Still tipsy, a string of snot hanging off his face. A flood of tears dribbling down his face, along with his own saliva. Suddenly, he hears his door creak open. A figure standing in the doorway.

Of course, Levi.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t show up.”

Eren sighs, too tired to kick Levi out like he knew he would. So he turns over, his back facing Levi, though he can see the boy in the reflection of his window.

He can see, and hear, Levi move closer. To sit on the side of his bed. To Eren’s dismay, Levi leans over, and moves the hair that covers his ruin of a face. He can feel Levi’s soft breaths on his neck. And now, the feel of his lips grazing the same area.

“I’m not in the mood.” Eren croaks, trying to sound indifferent. But failing as the cracks in his voice are obvious. Levi pushes onto Eren, so he is on his back. So he can see his face, which is in ruins, Eren thinks. Hopefully enough to deter Levi. 

“You’re still so beautiful,” Levi says, annoyingly honest. For once. Eren gives him a snarky look of disbelief.  _ How? My eyes are bloodshot red, my skin a mess of my saliva and tears, and my lips are probably swelling in an unattractive way.  _ Levi understanding what that look is asking. “You are Eren, believe me. Please. You’re the most gorgeous person in this world. Inside and out. Even now you look stunning. You think you’ve cried yourself ugly, but such a thing isn’t possible.” He runs his fingers over Eren’s red, plump lips. Even now, Eren wants to poke his tongue out, take Levi’s thick fingers into his mouth, so they can…

Impulsively, Levi throws Eren’s bed sheet onto the floor, his scowl confuses Eren.

“Why the fuck are you wearing  _ this.” _ He grabs Eren’s, formerly his big brother’s shirt. His little outburst irritating Eren.

“What? It’s Zeke’s. From years ago…” 

“Just… seeing you in another man’s clothes makes me feel… jealous.”

Eren’s eyes widen, furious. Leaping forward to pin Levi down. “How the fuck do you think I feel! Seeing you flirt with literally every girl with a mildly pretty face! Constantly disregarding me!” Eren doesn’t care if he’s getting emotional, crying. “You’re one to fucking talk. You don’t understand how much you’ve  _ tortured _ me!” Embarrassed to admit, but it had to be said.

Levi clearly gobsmacked. He wraps his muscular arms around Eren’s small waist, bringing him into a tight hug. But also… pushing his stiff cock into Eren’s thick thigh. Eren tried to push against his chest, crying lightly now. “No! No, Levi. I- I don’t- don’t want to!”

Levi moves his hands that encompass Eren’s waist down to his plump ass. Smiling at the feel of the skimpy cotton panties he always likes to wear. Pulling his right hand to pull of Zeke’s that’s on Eren shirt. Anger jolts through him for a second, at that silly thought. No matter what he did, Eren was his… and he was Eren’s, though now he understood, it didn’t seem that way. 

Eren still tries to wriggle out of Levi’s grip, but he’s no match in strength. His determination is so cute. Even though he’s going against Levi. “Please have me, Eren.” Levi pleads.

Eren goes limp in Levi’s grasp. Still sat upon Levi’s hardening cock. He can’t resist him anymore. He flips Eren over. 

“You claim to not want to do this, but you’ve spread your legs as soon as I’ve turned you over.” Levi laughs. Moving Eren’s panties to the side, to reveal his smaller, pink, but hard cock. Adorable. “You see, you can’t resist me.” Also revealing Eren’s pretty, tight asshole. That clenches as Levi runs his finger over it. “You really are so beautiful, Eren.”

Eren’s legs still spread, but the long haired brunette tries to remain quiet. Even though Levi’s touch almost sends him moaning. Levi makes quick work of removing his own shirt, revealing his broader body, his toned stomach. He unbuckled his belt, but doesn’t take off his jeans, only pulling out his large, thick cock, the head swelling a dark red, leaking precum. He runs the tip over Eren’s sweet hole, which causes the slim boy to clamp his hand over his mouth, to avoid letting out a slutty whine. The precum smearing all over the hole that Levi wants to fill with more. 

Wanting to make it up Eren, Levi takes Eren thighs into his hands, squeezing them together, bending him into himself. His panties, legs and ass framing his hole beautifully. Levi leans down to lick over the small hole. To that, Eren lets out a small whimper. “Asshole.”

Levi snickers. Prodding his tongue into the tight ass. Beyond aroused at the sight of Eren curled in, legs in the air, pulling one of the many cute faces he makes when Levi does this to him. His long hair spread out, framing that adorable, pretty face. Eren lightly kicks Levi back, and leans forward onto his front, to take Levi’s cock into his own delicate hands. Running both his hands up and down. Placing his lips onto the girthy tip. Teasing, licking around the head. He looks up into Levi’s eyes. Those large green eyes that form such an innocent expression, despite his face being stuffed with Levi’s cock. It highlights his beauty, Levi thinks. 

Levi runs his hands through Eren’s long, silky hair. Admiring how it feels in his own rough fingers. He prefers it like this, he thinks. It’s one of the many things that attribute to Eren’s unique beauty. He also likes pulling on it. In many scenarios like this. He smirks as he recalls an incident a couple of weeks ago. The two had been at the mall. At a certain store, they’d been browsing the section Eren prefers, the woman’s. Levi had picked him out a garment he thought would look beautiful on Eren: a tight fitting black dress that ended around his upper thigh. Eren a vision in it as Levi enjoyed the younger boy dressing up for him. In the changing rooms, the bulge in Levi’s trousers were quite apparent, so Eren knelt down onto his bare knees, hastily unbuckling his belt, pulling out the cock at full mast. How Eren had taken him right to the hilt, the older boy tried to keep his grunts in, even harder as a shopping assistant knocked on the door to ask “Is everything alright, miss?” 

As Levi is now, back then, he had pulled on Eren’s soft, long locks, but he kept his head down, bringing Levi too his climax, swallowing all of his seed and collecting the rest on his pretty face. Then he’d replied innocently to the woman.

Similar to then, Levi tries to pull Eren off, so he could quickly manhandle the slim boy into a position of his liking. Perhaps on his back again, or on his hands and knees. But Eren’s head remains down too. Defying Levi, albeit in the sexiest way possible. So instead, Levi changes his direction of force, pushing down onto Eren’s head, and begins to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. Near ejaculation at the feeling, as well as the heavenly sight of Eren’s plump, pink lips stretched around his wide cock, and the tears that leave his big eyes, as he blinks, fluttering his long eyelashes.

As Levi’s thrusts near a speed that indicates he’s to cum, Eren slowly pulls away, with a final lewd slurp. A mixture of his saliva and Levi’s precum hangs from his lips. He then slips his panties off, and forcefully pushed Levi onto his back. Collecting the mixture of substances on his lips on his fingers, he brings them in between his thick, smooth and hairless thighs, smearing it around and in his hole. Positioning himself above Levi’s pulsing cock that stands at full attention. The raven haired boy so taken by the angel before him, he can’t do anything but wait impatiently for Eren to give him what he desires, wants, needs. 

Eren straddles Levi, positioning himself so Levi’s cock is prodding at his wet entrance. One hand holding Levi’s cock so it can impale him properly, and one rubbing one of his light pink nipples. Moaning at his own touch, sinking down onto Levi’s overly large and overly wide cock, he lets out a loud needy whine upon taking Levi to the hilt. 

Not needing to guide himself onto Levi’s cock, having already done so, Eren brings his other hand to the nipple that hasn’t received any attention. Bouncing up and down onto Levi’s large cock, he moans and whines and whimpers  _ Levi _ .

“Ah- ah- ah! P- pl- please fuck me harder! Le-Levi! Levi! Levi!”

To Levi’s satisfaction, he grabs Eren by his wide hips, his large hands gripping them tight, so he’s sure to leave bruises, and he thrusts up into Eren. Grunting animalistically, pounding harder than Eren could ride him, overpowering any dominance Eren had initially. Nearly cumming at the sight of Eren’s flat stomach, no longer flat, instead bulging outwards each time Levi would grab Eren’s hips to pull him down forcefully as he would pound up into him.

Eren leans back, too tired from his own constant humping, leaving Levi to fuck him impossibly harder, chasing both their orgasms. 

Both the boys’ pants, whimpers and moans increase in frequency and volume as Eren continues to ride Levi, and Levi continues to fuck Eren. Eventually they both cum hard, Eren’s spilling over Levi’s abs and his bulging stomach. His stomach that bulges from Levi’s cock that is still inside him, and from Levi’s semen that has filled him up. 

Eren flops onto Levi’s form. The older boy smiles, placing his chin on Eren’s head that rests beneath. Now, Levi wraps his arms as tight as he can around Eren’s small frame, and places a chaste kiss on the top of his head. 

“From now, I promise I am yours, Eren. And you are mine. Only you. Only me. Only us.”

Eren sighs. Maybe in relief and fulfillment. But beneath that, he thinks this is only for the moment. Levi has only put him back together for the moment. And it’s only a matter of time until he devastates him, breaks him apart again. Eren can only hope Levi would prove him wrong.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. I appreciate any and all feedback or criticism.
> 
> Send in prompts here! https://tellonym.me/Whelpie


End file.
